Ace of Spades
by qewman101
Summary: N/A at the moment, but give it a try.


I sat in my algebra classroom staring off into space, waiting for the final bell to ring. I was still deciding what I want to do with my life. I'm already in my junior year and everything seemed like a waste. "Ace." Said the teacher. "Ace!" I quickly looked up at the board and said: "X is equal to seven." A few students laughed. The teacher said, "Well, thank you." The bell rang. I happily stood up from my chair and said: "Bout' time."  
As I was walking out of the classroom I pulled out my phone and called my sister, Amber.  
"What's up Am? There's a party at Mike's place tonight. Are you coming?" I asked.

"Of course. I'll meet you at your car after I turn in some late work to Mrs. Fitz."

I waited for a few minutes then Amber showed up. She said: "I still can't believe you bought a '79 Firebird for that cheap." I put on a smile and nodded. "She's a beauty. Let's get on home and get dressed for this party."

"Dressed? What is it, some formal ball?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No, but you obviously wouldn't want to go in your school uniform. Anyway, put some music on."

She played "Lake Shore Drive" by Aliotta Haynes Jeremiah: "There's a road I'd like to tell you about, lives in my hometown Lake Shore Drive, the road is called and it'll take you up or down From rags on up to riches, fifteen minutes you can fly Pretty blue lights along the way, help you right on by And the blue lights shining with a heavenly grace, help you right on by."

Later that day, we arrived at Mikes house. He's been a good friend for a year or so. Mike greeted us when we walked inside. "Hey guys! Glad you could make it." I said: "How's it been brother?" "Great, I hope you two enjoy the party."

Amber an I went our separate ways. I spent a few hours reconnecting with some friends, dancing, and playing games. Mike was in the middle of a thank you speech when the power went out. A couple people screamed and some cracked jokes. A few seconds later the lights flashed on and off, along with the music. "What's going on?" Someone asked. The house started to violently shake. Me and a few others run outside to investigate. At the same time, I try to call Amber. No answer. I attempt to call again, but I'm interrupted by a blinding light in the night sky and a deafening boom.

Everyone runs inside. I still can't find nor get ahold of Amber. Someone screams out: "It's gonna hit the house!" Before anyone could react, we were all covered in rubble. There's a bright white gas entering the room. I began to choke, then passed out.

"Ace, your parents are here to see you." I ignored the first voice.  
"Please, wake up honey." But the second, that was my mother. "Come on baby." I slowly began to open my eyes. Everything is so bright. I tried to pull off a smirk and said: "Am I dead?" She laughed the remaining tears off her face. "Ooooh thank god you're alright. I was so worried." I started to panic and asked: "Where's Amber?" My mom rubbed my arm and said: "It's alright, she's in the next room over."  
"Where did they find her? I tried to call, I looked everywhere."  
"She was under some rubble in the basement, didn't get hurt too bad. How about you get some rest? It'll help you feel better, promise." I let out a deep breath. "Ok, I guess I'll see you guys when I wake up." They walked out of the room. I still can't believe that night happened. Luckily, Am and I survived. But, how many others lost their lives? This is just too much to handle right now. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

I'm in the middle of a dream when my body is jolted awake. Out of nowhere I start to see blue flashes and the walls start to close in. My bed is ripped from underneath me; I begin to free fall for what seemed like an eternity. Then, I was simply standing on a platform in the middle of space.  
"What the hell is going on?" The platform is only big enough for me to spin around. One wrong move and I step into the unknown. "I'm dreaming….I...I must be." I stood there for a moment, observing the beauty, the clarity, and the freedom of the universe around me. "Well, if this is a dream I might as well have some fun." I let myself fall forward.  
I felt so calm, yet so alive. I didn't want to leave, But I seemed to be falling towards a white star. With every second, the star came closer and closer, until I crashed into it, then woke up.


End file.
